Tire deformation can result from a variety of events encountered in normal driving conditions, such as an overloaded vehicle, an under- or over-inflated tire, a pothole or uneven roadway, or a nail or other obstruction, among others. Tire deformation can also be a symptom of age, lack of proper maintenance, and normal vehicle and tire usage. In some cases, gradual failure of or permanent damage to a tire can result, weakening or destroying the tire. In more serious cases, catastrophic failure in the form of a tire blow-out during use can occur. In any of these cases, vehicle and passenger safety are compromised.
Typically, tire deformation can be detected, monitored, and measured by applying special sensors, such as acceleration or magnetic, to the tire; by using photo detection methods, such as high-speed cameras and pressure sensor arrays in a roadway, external to the tire; or by using other methods or systems, such as ultrasonic. Such systems can be limited by cost, reduced or unavailable accuracy and effectiveness over the entire tire, and lack of applicability to a wider array of observable tire conditions.